Cold
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Kieran finds out that Oscar doesn't really sneak into bed with him every night because he's cold. KieranxOscar fluff, a little kissing, but nothing more.


**I came up with this idea on the fourth of July while I was at the park watching the fireworks with Oscar and Michael and I got cold so they squished me between them. This story was half my idea and half Oscar's, so give him credit too! I hope everyone else had a good 4****th****!**

**-Kieran-**

Okay, this is it. Tonight, I'll stay up all night and catch him as he does it! There's no way Oscar can claim he's cold every night, and why would he sneak into bed with me anyways, cold or not? According to him, I smell like last year's unwashed-left-out-in-the-sun socks.

Of course I think otherwise, I mean, I bathe every other week or so… It's not like Oscar, how I swear does nothing _but_ cook or bathe, but I do bathe! That claim is completely false! I jump as the door opens. I quickly close my eyes, pulling the blanket up slightly.

Alright, this is it. Tonight I solve the mystery. I open my eyes just a crack and watch him. Oscar walks over to the other side of the room, where his bed is. After removing and setting aside all his armor, the green haired knight strips his shirt and throws in onto the chair beside his bed.

I keep my face buried into the pillow, hiding my blush. Having a crush on him and watching him strip doesn't help my case any. Once he's changed into his nightclothes, I watch as he looks over at me. My heart stops for some reason.

He stares at me for a second, as if deciding whether he wants to come lay with me or not. There's no way he's doing it only because he's cold! Instead of coming over to me, he lies down in his own bed. I can't help but feel disappointed. Does he know I'm awake?

Oscar lies there, but I can't tell if he's trying to sleep or not. Maybe he's already asleep. If he would just open his damn eyes for once I would know! I push back my anger and continue to watch him. There is no way he can stay that still without being asleep.

I sigh and lift my head. I sit up in bed. If he's asleep, there's no point in waiting anymore. Maybe he won't come to bed with me tonight.

"I thought you were awake." I jump at Oscar's voice.

I look over and see him sitting up slightly. I look away again.

"Why haven't you gone to bed yet?" He asks.

"I just couldn't sleep." I mumble as I lean down slightly.

"Usually you're out as soon as you lay down. Is something bothering you?" My gaze ends up back on Oscar again.

"No, I'm fine." I deny, then lie back in bed, rolling over so I'm not facing him.

"Well if you need someone to talk to, you know I'll listen. It really seems like something is bothering you. I could be wrong… But just remember that. You can talk to me if you need." I hear him lay down as well.

I close my eyes and ignore him, falling into a shallow sleep.

I feel something against my back. I open my eyes slightly. Muscled arms snake around my stomach, pulling me closer. I smile. Tonight isn't even cold; he can't use that as an excuse. He presses his face into the back of my neck.

I smile again, closing my eyes and pressing back against him until our bodies are pressed together. He stiffens up, thinking I might be awake. I close my eyes and drift back to sleep, more at ease now.

I feel the arms around my stomach tighten, and Oscar stretches. I roll onto my stomach slowly and stretch as well. I look up at Oscar, who is staring down at me, blushing. I smirk at him.

"Though I wouldn't get suspicious of why you always sneak into bed with me, huh? Well I did and now I know! You're not cold, so what is it?" I demand as I push him over onto his back.

I climb up onto him and hold him down by his shoulders, watching him intently for any sign I should move. Oscar smiles.

"No, you're completely right. It's not always because I'm cold. You just look lonely, so I thought I'd accompany you." I snort at his response.

"That's a load of crap. Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran is _never_ lonely, especially when you're not around!" I lean down toward him, narrowing my eyes. "_You're_ the lonely one, you squinty fool."

"Sure, I get lonely sometimes. Being alone is no fun, it's… Lonely. Isolated and boring." Oscar shrugs.

"Ha! There must be another reason! We're in the same room; loneliness doesn't count as an excuse!" I sit back on his stomach, crossing my arms as I do.

"No, really Kieran. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the real reason." The blush on the green haired knight's face is unmistakably shyness and almost guilt.

He's so adorable when he blushes.

"Tell me, or I will force it out of you." I demand.

I feel a soft hand on my thigh. I blush more, but ignore it.

"Oh? And what would you do to me to force it out?" He challenges.

"Well… I-I'll… I'll do something, and you won't like it!" I snap in defense.

I really wouldn't want to hurt Oscar. Ever.

"Okay, let's see what you'll do." Oscar crosses his arms and stares up at me.

I blush, a bit taken aback by his reply. He smirks.

"So… I'm waiting for you to force it out of me." The green haired cavalier teases.

"No, just tell me why, I have a right to know, you're sneaking into _my_ bed!" I point out.

"No, I'm not going to tell you." He turns his head away.

"Why not?" I growl.

"Because… No, no, I'll tell you what. Give me something, and I'll tell you." Oscar looks back at me playfully.

"What is it? Make it quick!" I snap at him exasperatedly.

"Come closer," He reaches up, softly putting his hand on the back of my head.

He pulls me closer toward him, my face turning dark red as he does. He pulls me down just in front of his face. I hold my breath, almost scared to even blink. Oscar's sly smile makes my heart jump.

"W-what is it that you…" I swallow hard. "Want?"

"A sweet," He pulls me even closer, our faces almost pressed together. "Sweet, kiss."

My heart skips a beat. What? He really wants a _kiss_? From _me_? Before I can even think anything else he presses his lips to mine, kissing me sweetly. I can't refuse something like this; this is what I've always wanted!

I feel my eyes close and my heart sore. His lips feel amazing against mine, so soft and warm. I blush as he keeps me there, his arms wrapping around my neck. I reach up, burying my hands in his soft green hair.

We finally pull away. My eyes open once more to see him staring back at me, smiling.

"That's why." Oscar mumbles as he gently rubs the back of my head.

"I-I really like you too…" I lean down and burry my face into his muscled chest.

I hear Oscar chuckle. The chuckle soon starts turning into a laugh, and blush into his neck.

"Oh, Kieran, you're so cute,"

**Oscar says he thinks Kieran would smell really really bad, like oh gods my mice smell better kind of bad, so that's why Oscar is giving him so much shit in the beginning. Honestly I think Kieran would smell like steel and maybe blood, but… Who finds that appealing? No, if I had to pick a good smell, it would be something strong, but not to strong. Something… Musky. This was supposed to be posted on the fourth, but we stayed out extremely late and then when I got home I forgot to go to the Woolley center, so… Here it is now Please Review!**


End file.
